


Apocolypse

by fatrock



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Just Add Kittens, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a zombie apocalypse that breaks out, when Right and the others are in school. There's a slim chance of escaping the zombie infested lands, and if they're caught, will luck still be on their side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely a crossover, just the apocalypse, high school setting, some character backgrounds and plot parts. Set AU.

In Subarugahama aka Pleiades Shore, everyone was waking up just like any other day. Except for one... Suzuki Right always woke up late, and was always arriving late at school, always causing him to be scorned or lectured by his childhood friend and Class Representative, Natsume Mio.

"Haaa-... I was late again...", Right put his head down on his desk

"That's why I tell you that you should wake up earlier.", Mio scolded

"My beds all  _warm_  and _fluffy~_!!I can't _help_ it!!"

"Then, should I have Hikari come and wake you up?"

"No! I'll get up early next time, I promise!"

Nonomura Hikari lived the farthest from the school, and was in charge of getting everyone on his way to school, minus Right. Hikari usually woke up around 1-2 AM, giving him enough time get everyone, as school started at 6 AM.

 "Mio~! Tokatti cut his finger!!", Kagura came over

Izumi Kagura, childhood and best friends with Mio, lives 3rd farthest from the school, along with Mio, who's also her neighbor. She often acts childish, along with Right and Tokatti.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute.", Mio replied

Tokashiki "Tokatti" Haru always gets himself into a clumsy mess, and also has a bit of affection for Mio. Lives 2nd farthest from the school, and thinks that Mio's sleepy face is really cute.

After scolding Right for 5 more minutes, Mio went over to Tokatti.

"Uwah. There's a lot of blood. I've got to be more careful, heh...",Tokatti grinned stupidly

"That's why I tell you to be more careful.", Mio put a bandaid around his finger

It was their lunch period, and Hikari was sleeping at his desk, as usual when he finished his lunch early. Other times, he talks with Right and the others.

"He's mostly sleeping, and I'm still surprised that he still manages to get good grades...", Kagura could hear from a group of students who were within hearing range

"I hear that he's only here, because of his family.", spoke a short girl

"Well, I bet he's just here, to make idiots of us, and show off his smartness.", added a boy with glasses

"I heard that he doesn't really think of his friends as friends.", said a tall student loudly enough to see if Hikari woke up

Hikari was still asleep. On the other hand, when the student loudly  _yelled_ (from Mio's oppinion), Right, Mio, Kagura, and Tokatti were angry. Also just then, their home room teacher, Nijino Akira, walked in," What kind of ruckus is going on here?"

"They were making fun of Hikari!", Right pointed out

"If you make fun of ANYONE,  _you_  will be  _severely_ punished! Understand?!" _  
_

"YES!", the students replied in fear

Nijino Akira was one of those people where, if you get on their bad side, it's lime facing the end of the world. Not only is he a teacher, but he also has apart time jobs, being a vet, and a weatherman.

Suddenly, they could hear people's screams, and Hikari woke up with a serious look in his eyes, got up from his seat, reached into his school bag a pulled out a shotgun. 

"So, today's the day.", he said with a sigh," If there only wasn't so many."

"Wait, Hikari what do you mean?", Tokatti asked, speaking out for all of the people who wanted to know

"Quiet, or you attract  _them._ " 

"Them?"

"What they're all being attacked by isn't human...", Hikari was putting a silencer on his shotgun," but, either way quiet or not they'll still attack this classroom."

"Isn't there a way to defend ourselves?", Kagura asked hiding behind Mio

"I never said there wasn't. Mio, you'll need this.", he tosses a katana to Mio 

"Thanks?", Mio replied confused and scared

After possibly, 2 or 3 minutes of silence, Hikari gave the rest of his friends weapons; Kagura a crowbar, Tokatti a sniper (Hikari had faith in him), and Right 2 guns and a sword. Akira insisted that he uses something, also because he's their teacher, in the end Hikari gave him a AK47. 

"Well then, let's get going.", Hikari said

"How exactly?", Right asked

"Through the window, we're the classroom that the closest to the roof, if we go into the hall, it'll just get worse."

"What if we can't reach it?",Akira asked surprising many

"You should be able to, if you need support there's broken fence, but it cuts."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yeah..."

"Hm."

"Anyway, just follow me. Anyone who doesn't, I can't say I have much hope for you...", just as Hikari finished his sentence, he was out the window, some of  _them_ crashed through the doors, and they could hear their screams from the rooftop.

After a long time of fighting, the six survivors exited the school(in a van), only to find their town was overrun by  _them._ From that moment on they knew that their adventure began, and whatever awaited them would from that moment on be their own responsibility.

 

 

 

 


	2. Town of the Dead

It had been a week since the group of six had encountered  _them_ at their school... But strangely enough they didn't encounter many on their way out of Pleiades' Shore. As of during that week they stayed in Pleiades' Shore, but decided to leave, before more of  _them_ come.

By now,Kagura had gotten used to living with her friends, but something still bothered her, and she couldn't exactly figure it out.

"Kagura, is there something wrong?", a voice startled her out of focus

"Hikari, it's just you... No, I'm fine, where's everyone else?"

"They went searching for a place to rest the night, we can't always depend on the school van, can we."

"Now that you mention it, it's been a while since we've cleaned ourselves...

True, they had gone several days fighting, the first being the hardest. By, now if any normal person saw them, they'd think that they worked on a farm. 

Suddenly, Kagura remembered something," Ne, Hikari, what about o-our families?"

"It's likely that it's too late...", the boy replied with a hint of sadness, sorrow, and guilt in his voice

"S-So does that mean...!"

"Dead..."

At hearing this, Kagura broke down crying, not believing that she won't ever see her mom, dad, and Daiki.

'That can't be true!!!', thought Kagura,' That I'll never see my parents smile, feel their warmth, of hear their laugh! And then Daiki! Daiki who just entered his first year of elementary school, I'll never hear him say,'Kagu-nee' ever again! That can't be true, it can't!!!'

 Upon seeing Kagura cry, Hikari tries to comfort her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that..."

"I-It's fine... It's just t-that... knowing...that I'll...never s-see them a-again!!!"

"It's the same for me..."

'The same for Hikari? How?', thought Kagura

"You know how that morning I came in a little late?"

"A-And what does this have to do with m-making me feel better?"

"You noticed, right? I changed my shirt to our second summer shirt."

 "Right. Ah! I remembered!!!"

-Flashback-

knock, knock

It was almost, 6:00, and Hikari had finally arrived at Kagura's with Tokatti, and Mio.

Mr.Izumi opened the door," She'll be right down."

Hikari just nodded.

"AH! Sorry!", Kagura ran down the stairs finishing her other ponytail.

"Have a good day!", Mrs.Izumi smiled

"Bye, Kagu-nee!", Daiki waved

"Bye!", Kagura smiled and waved

After catching up to Mio and the others, she noticed how quiet Hikari was being.

"Hikari, you came later, did something happen? and why'd you change your shirt?"

"Maybe...", was all the boy said 

-return-

"Why was it changed?", Kagura asked 

"That morning...", Hikari started

-Flashback-

It was 1:30AM when Hikari woke up that day.

"Why do I have a bad feeling"', Hikari mummbled to no one in particular

Then he heard a crash and his mom's from downstairs just as he was going to take a shower.

'What's going on? Burglary?'

He rushed out his gun stash, from behind his bed, took his pistol and rushed out of his room. Outside in the living room, from the stairs he could see, something eating his mom.

"Mother, stop!!", cried Mrs.Nomomura," It hurtsssss!!!"

'That thing is(read as was) Grandma?!', Hikari's eyes widened in fear as he saw his mother fall and regenerate looking half dead and half alive.

"W-what in the world?!", Hikari mumbled  softly

Then his "mom" and "Grandma" started to walk towards him in an uneven, and unorderly fashion.

Before he knew it, he found, himself covered in blood, and the two laying at his feet with bullet holes showing through their foreheads.

-return-

"You did that?!", Kagura gasped

"Yeah..."

"How do you feel about it?"

" I feel that no matter what I wouldn't have been able to have saved my family...", tears started to slowly form at the corners of his eyes

To Kagura's surprise it was the first time seeing her friend break down in front of her. The always, silent and in unbreakable looking Hikari was breaking right in front of her like a rag doll.

"I'm sorry for asking..."

After a moment of silence, Hikari's phone rang, it was Right, he told them that they found shelter with food, and baths. 

Hikari and Kagura decided to never bring up this conversation to anyone, and drove to the shelter.

 

 

 


	3. Findings of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schwartz and Gritta appear.

 Once Hikari and Kagura arrived at the shelter, they were welcomed by the rest of their friends.

"Glad you're still alive!", Mio said

"Welcome back!", Right smiled

"It's really amazing inside this house!!", Tokatti said," there's even two separate baths!"

Kagura and Mio started to engage into a conversation, while Hikari somewhat stood off to the side, but at the same time payed attention to what Right and Tokatti were talking about. Then Akira came out, with a cat in his arms. After the first few days Right and his friends had been with their teacher for some time that he allowed them to call him Akira.

"Yo!", he grinned as more cats followed him from the house.

'That's not _normal_!!!', everyone thought

-inside the house-

"Hey, Right did you find anything good inside?", Hikari asked "Yeah! There's at least enough bedrooms, a HUGE kitchen, and as Tokatti said before, two baths!"

"Did you at least check the rooms?"

"No, not really..."

"WAAAAHHHH!!!", yelled Tokatti from his room

"You idiot!", Hikari ran to Tokatti's room where they heard his yell

-Tokatti-

Tokatti was just going to take the futon out of the closet, and just as he had opened it jumped one of _them_!

"WAAAAHHHH!!!", he yelled

"Tokatti are you alright?!", Hikari ran in with his pistol

"O-over there!!"

"A _jumper_..."

"Eh?! Another?!", Tokatti panicked as another came out of the bathroom

"Crap! Two?! Right, get Mio!"

"Okay!", Right ran as fast as he could to the girls room, luckily they were still dressed

-Mio and Kagura-

"Kyaa!! Right what are you doing?!", Kagura panicked

"Sorry, but it's important! Mio, Hikari need you, there's two of _them_ in Tokatti's room! One's a _jumper_!", Right said in one breath

"What?! Man, are _they_  annoying!!! Lead the way!", Mio followed

-Tokatti-

"Stay. Still. Will. You?!", Hikari shot several times, only to keep missing

Click

"Dang, I'm out of bullets...", he swore under his breath

"At, this rate we'll both get turned!", Tokatti cried

A sudden, fast strike of silver could be seen. 

"Haaa!", Mio sliced through the jumper," Hikari, Tokatti, are you okay?"

"Yeah!", Tokatti stumbled

"Thanks.", Hikari stood up, as Mio also killed the other one

"Your welcome. Next time, don't send Right, though.", Mio said her eye just barely twitching

"Fine. Tokatti, did any of _them_  bite you?"

"No, I think I'm fine.", Tokatti smiled while struggling with his leg

"Liar, your leg."

"Tokatti, did you sprain it?!", Mio went over to inspect his leg," If you were trying to fight, don't try to be reckless."

"Sorry..."

"Mou, you had me worried there!! I almost thought that if I didn't make it in time, you would've turned!"

Seeing this as a cue to leave, Hikari left the two, and searched the other areas of the house with Right. In their search they found a few more of _them_ , in locked rooms or behind the closets.

"There's a few here and there, but I feel like that no matter where we go _they_  follow us everywhere!", Right complained as they returned to the front of the house

Pound,pound

"Be quiet!", Hikari whispered

"Is anyone there?", a desperate voice asked

"A survivor?!", both boys said at the same time

"Papa, you think they'll answer?", spoke a small child's voice

"I hope they do."

"Hikari should we let them in?"

"What do you think, Right?!"

As the two boys were arguing over letting the two in, Akira came in with line of cats still following him, and opened the door,"Come inside!"

'Really though, that's NOT normal!', the boys thought

"Thank you for letting us in! Zaram!", the child's father walked into the house

"Oh, it's just you, Schwartz.", Akira said looking down," and Gritta!"

Gritta who was hiding behind her father, was approached by Right.

"Hello, my name's Right, what's yours?", Right crouched on his knees and smiled warmly

"Gritta...", the girl said shyly

Gritta is about 8, going into 3rd grade. Her mother Noire, was always grooming her for her "wedding day" as she had put it, confusing her. And sometime after that she left with her dad, after the two divorced. She was happy but sad at the same time, because of her dad's job, she never completed a full year at one school, and he came back late.

Soon enough Gritta and Right were engaged in their own conversation, about fun things. Whereas, Schwartz and Akira were having a stare down.

"Don't you dare call me Zaram, ever again!", Akira growled

"Why not, you were always proud of it."

"I abandoned it, now I go by Akira!"

"Then, I bet you're rusty."

"I'm not!"

"What are you talking about?", Hikari asked

"Hikari, Schwartz is/was my superior, in military."

Schwartz is a tall man, and divorced with his wife, Noire, and kept her child as he didn't want her to have an arranged marriage with someone she never knew. He worked in the military, up to the ranking of general, and while there he met Zaram, which was Akira's code name. He tried to do what's best for his daughter, because of his job being important (but not as important as his child's happiness) they've had to move several times, for him to teach other soldiers.

"Oh. Nice to meet you..."

"Same here.", Schwartz replied

"Also, Hikari here is really good with guns!", Akira added catching Schwartz's attention

"Are you?"

"Yeah, parent decided to..."

"Oh...", Schwartz knew what he was going to say, it wasn't unlikely of some parents to do it anymore, but those who did never exactly were able to talk about it.

Akira also caught on," Well, then why don't we show Schwartz around the house, the rest of the group, and then have dinner? I just finished preparing it."

"Hear that, Gritta-chan? You get to see the WHOLE house! Isn't that exciting?!", Right took hold of Gritta's hand

"It does seem exciting!", Gritta was jumping up and down

-Dinner-

"Tokatti, Mio, and Kagura this is Schwartz and Gritta.", Akira announced as everyone arrived at the table

"Hi...", Tokatti said nervously

"Hello!", Kagura waved to Gritta

Gritta looked at Right, and he said," Don't worry, they're my friends too. My friends are your friends! How about it?"

"Okay!", Gritta smiled

"Hi.", Mio walked over

"Hey, are you Natsume Mio?", Schwartz asked

"Yes, is there something that I can help you with?" "It's just that I've worked with you father, he's a great man, mentioned you at work the other day when it was lunch time, ad just like him, you care for the others in your group..."

"Thank you?", Mio was once again confused, but flattered

"How about we eat now?", Akira interrupted

"Good idea!", Right jumped in," I'm really hungry now! But I'm sure it'll taste better now that we have more people! Like they say, food more delicious when you eat it with friends!"

Everyone smiled at that, even in the worst of times Right always somehow managed to still make everyone smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encyclopedia:  
> 001: Regular: attacks by biting and grabbing.  
> 002: Jumper: attacks by biting, acts like the Puppet from FNAF2.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings for the Dead

Chapter 4: Feelings for the Dead

Mio had given everyone, minus Gritta, a training menu, most didn't complain about it. Except Tokatti...

His menu went as:

10 sit ups

15 push ups

Stretch for 20 minutes

Plank for 15 minutes

Eat lots of vegetables

"Why, me?", Tokatti mumbled

"Don't worry, you're not the only one with vegetables...", Hikari grumbled

'Like that'll make me feel better!', Tokatti thought

"Mio-chan~! Do I have to do all this?", Kagura was complaining again, it seems that not having complained over the last week took a toll on her

"Yes, Kagura you do, thought if you want we can do them together if it'll make you feel better.", Mio replied

"Ok, then! But you have to promise!"

"Fine, I promise."

'Arggghh! I'm jealous!!! Why can't I work with Mio~?!', Tokatti felt like pulling on a handkerchief of a napkin

"Hikari, wanna fight?", Right asked "Ok, I won't go easy though.", Hikari replied seriously

"I won't either!"

'I should've taken karate!!!', Tokatti was just overly annoyed with what he's done in his life,' Ryo-nii was right, I should've done some sort of sport!!!'

"Yo... Are you okay?", Tokatti looked up, it was Akira

"No... Not really..."

"Don't worry I know that feeling." "You do?"

"It's that feeling when cats don't get what they want, right?"

"No... That's not it, Akira..."

"Oh, ok then I don't know what it is, bye."

'He left just like that?!', Tokatti was dumbfounded

"Yo, Schwartz!!", Akira yelled

"What?!", Schwartz replied

"There's a fella I'd like you to help!!"

"Oh? Ok. Who?"

"The guy in the glasses, Tokatti!"

'He's going to help me?! I'll probably die!!', Tokatti panicked

"Hello.", Schwartz was towering over him

"H-hi?", Tokatti was scared

1 hour later

"Can't... Breath!!!", Tokatti was sweating everywhere

"Mio-chan, you think he's okay?", Kagura asked who was being helped by Mio for sit-ups

" I hope so...", Mio replied worried

"The sun's setting...", Gritta said

"Hurry, go inside!", Schwartz warned

 Everyone went inside, Tokatti being helped in by Akira.

-inside-

Once inside, they closed all the blinds, Tokatti fell to the ground, and the cats started to lick him...

" _T_ _hey're_ coming aren't _they_?", Right asked," _They_ come out more around here at night, right?"

"Yeah.", Schwartz said

"Should've known, that's why most of _them_  didn't chase us after we left the school, right?", Tokatti said

"True.", Mio said

Pound, pound

"Is it _them_?!", Gritta ran behind her dad

Hikari didn't say anything and went to the balcony, along with Akira. Seconds later blood could be see splattered against the front outside walls, and windows, Tokatti fainted, Kagura and Gritta closed their eyes, and Right, and Mio were reviving Tokatti.

-Tokatti -

Tokatti woke up in a white room, he was in a bed.

"Where am I?", Tokatti wondered

"Finally, I can talk to you!", said a older man who walked up to Tokatti

"Ryo-nii?! What are you doing here?!", Tokatti smiled

"It's a long story, I'll have to make this quick."

"Huh?"

"Right now, you're not exactly in the real world, it's just your conscious."

"Does that mean that you're..?!"

"Yes, Haru. I'm sorry, when I was at school we were one of the first areas to be attacked by _them_."

"What about mom and dad?!"

"We're here.", Mr. Tokashiki said

"Dad!"

"At least knowing that our son survived lets me know that you and your friends know what you're doing! I'm so glad that you're safe!", Mrs. Tokashiki weeped

"Mom...", Tokatti found it hard to contain his tears any longer

"We're sorry we can't be with you Haru, but you must stay strong!", Ryo smiled

"I will!", Tokatti waved

And Tokatti's family faded away.

\- Real life-

"Mom, Dad, Ryo-nii!!!", Tokatti woke up crying

"Tokatti, what's wrong?", Mio asked

"I saw my family, and found out that they're all dead!!"

Hikari and Akira came back.

"I'm going to look at them, and if I find someone any of us know, I'm sorry.", Akira announced going outside

10 minutes later

"Mio, I'm sorry, but out of all of them, I found your dad.", Akira said

"W-what? My dad, that can't be there must be some sort of mistake!", Mio objected," I talked to him just 3 days ago!"

"I'm sorry. If he was on his way here, he almost made it, that brave soul.", Schwartz grieved

"No...", Mio collapsed and began to cry along side Tokatti

"Mio-chan, if you start to cry, it'll make me wanna cry to!", Kagura cried

"And me!", Right added

"And I found your mother and grandpa, Right.", Akira added silently

"Mom, grandpa!!!", Right weeped

That night, there were no smiles, no happiness, no warmth. It was just sadness. As for the loss, of Mio's, Tokatti's and Right's parents and relatives... Well, the worst is yet to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint of Zed coming later?


	5. Schwartz and Gritta's story

Everyone woke up the next day feeling groggy. Gritta was still asleep, and Schwartz seemed angry for some reason.

As Akira took notice, Schwartz tried to turn away, to avoid eye contact, but because he was sitting in between Akira and Hikari, who also noticed, he couldn't look away. On the other side of the table, there was Right, Tokatti, Mio, and Kagura. Even though Right, and Tokatti were deeply saddened by last night's events, they tried to act as if none of it happened. On the other hand, Mio was being comforted by Kagura.

After breakfast, Akira and Hikari went to go see Schwartz, who went to his room, and hadn't been back for 45 minutes, longer than usual.

\- Schwartz's Room- 

(Gritta's with the girls)

In his room, Schwartz laid on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, almost falling asleep, until he heard a knock.

"Who is it?", Schwartz grunted

"Akira and Hikari.", Akira replied

"Come in..."

Akira and Hikari entered his room.

"Is something wrong?", Schwartz asked

"You seemed spaced out this morning.", Hikari spoke

"Oh. If I was, sorry..."

"Why were you?"

"It's nothing."

"I'll ask once more, why were you?", Hikari glared at Schwartz almost enough to have scared Schwartz

 "I had a dream about Gritta dying."

"..."

"And it reminded me of what happened before we came here."

"Hm?", Akira seemed interested

"It started two weeks ago. We woke up to a day like any other, but I had a bad feeling in my gut, it became worse when Gritta fell sick."

-Flashback-

Schwartz woke up, got out of bed and went to go check on the weather. He turned on his radio in the kitchen,"Bzzzttt.... Today's weather will be forecasted as cloudy with a a slight chance of rain and...bbbzzzztt...". The rest of the weather report was static.

"That's strange, the radios never behave like this...", Schwartz shrugged ," Might as well go check on Gritta."

-Gritta's room-

Schwartz entered Gritta's room, only to hear her coughing.

"I don't feel well, Papa.", Gritta cried

"You must be sick.", Schwartz replied worried putting the back of his hand against her forehead, then turned and left the room, and returned moments later with cough syrup, a thermometer, an ice pack, and some cough drops," You have a fever."

"Oh... Does that mean I can't go to school?", Gritta asked

"Yeah."

"Ok."

After a moment of silence Gritta spoke, "Hey, Papa. Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure, which do you want?"

"The one that I always like, Shiro Yuki Hime."

"Ok.", Schwartz paused and took a big breath," Once upon a time there was a Queen who was the most beautiful women in the world, that is until her daughter was born."

-Story-

Shiro Yuki Hime (aka Snow White and the seven dwarves)

"I am the most beautiful women, am I not?", the Queen asked her Mirror

"You are very beautiful, but not as beautiful as Shiro Yuki Hime.", Mirror replied

"Well, I want her disposed of! Tell the Huntsman to get rid of her!"

"As you wish."

-outside-

Shiro Yuki Hime was picking flowers by the forest, when suddenly the Huntsman's shadow (pun not intended), loomed Shiro Yuki Hime.

"Huntsman, why are you standing there?", Shiro Yuki Hime

"Run far from here, Hime!", Huntsman confessed," The Queen wants you killed!"

So without saying another word, Shiro Yuki Hime ran into the deep, shady(dark) forest.

-forest-

Shiro Yuki Hime came across a little hut, that resembled a train... See that there wasn't anyone, she entered. The inside was well kept, aside the kitchen sink, full of bento boxes, it was mostly clean. There also happened to be a fireplace where she found a picture of the residents, there were 7 people, their hair was each color of the rainbow. Suddenly, she heard the front door open. She went to hide in the bathroom. ( Don't ask me why...)

"Waa! I'm starving!", announced Bashful

"Stop being loud!!", Grumpy growled

"This cat is really cute!", smiled Happy

"My a-allergies are re-really bad!", Sneezy complained

"Just wait! I'll get the tissues!", Doc said

"I don't care about work, I want to sleep...", Sleepy yawned

"...", Dopey said nothing just falling everywhere, until he fell into bathroom, he let out small squeak.

"What's wrong?", Grumpy was irritated, because of Bashful's eating habits," a girl!"

"A girl?!", the other dwarves exclaimed

-castle-

"Mirror, how far am I from, most beautiful?", Queen asked

"Hm~. I'd say that you are •no•where• near• to Shiro Yuki Hime.", Mirror replied mockingly

"Tch, she's still alive! I'll have to take matters into my own hands!", the Queen stormed off

-cottage-

"So that why you're here.", Doc said

"Yes, because of the Queen.", Shiro Yuki Hime smiled sadly

"Well, the Queen was never a good person to begin with!", Grumpy stomped

Dopey was hidden behind Happy, Sleepy was asleep, Bashful was eating his 8th bento box of the day, and Sneezy was blowing his nose into tissues...

"We'll let you rest here for the night, but by tomorrow, you should leave.", Grumpy glared

"Grumpy! Shiro Yuki Hime, you free to stay however long you'd like to!", Doc smiled warmly

"Thank you!", Shiro Yuki Hime smiled back

-next day-

"Good morning!", Shiro Yuki Hime said only to find the bed room empty, going downstairs she found that the Dwarves were in a hurry," What are you guys in a hurry for?"

"Good morning", they all replied

"We're in a hurray, because each day we work at the mines to find Rainboneium.", Bashful explained

"Rainboneium?", Shiro Yuki Hime asked

"It's a special jewel/ mineral that grants anyone their wishes!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't talk to any strangers ok?", Doc asked

"I won't!", Shiro Yuki Hime replied

"...", Dopey walked up carefully to the princess and held out his pinky

"I promise!", Shiro Yuki Hime pinky swore with Dopey

The Dwarves either waved their hands or said bye as they went down the road to the left. After a while of standing in place, Shiro Yuki Hime, was bored. Most of the cleaning had been done over night by Doc and Grumpy, so she wasn't need of any help.

-10 minutes later-

Shiro Yuki Hime was still standing where she was, until it got too cold, she went back inside, until she saw a person who was struggling up the road.

"Grandma, can I help you?!", Shiro Yuki Hime ran over to the elderly women

"No, it's fine, but I could rest, my poor aching feet...", the grandma responded

Once in the house, the grandma was sat on a chair, and Shiro Yuki Hime noticed that she had a basket of food in her arms.

"Grandma, what exactly is in the basket?", Shiro Yuki Hime asked

"I was bringing cookies over to my granddaughter, it's her birthday today.", the grandma smiled weakly," Would you like one?"

"May I?"

"Of course. It's my treat!"

With that said Shiro Yuki Hime took a cookie,bit into it, suddenly felt light headed, and collapsed.

"I did it! I really did it!", the grandma cheered, " now I will once more be the most beautiful women in the world!"

Sadly, upon realizing that she couldn't turn back any more, the Queen cursed as she ran away.

-End of Day -

"We finally found it!", Bashful cheered

"I bet that Shiro Yuki Hime-chu will be happy-chu hear that!", Sneezy remarked

The dwarves entered their house only to see that Shiro Yuki Hime was on the ground, and wasn't breathing.

"I bet it was the Queen...", Grumpy mumbled

"It must've been!!", Bashful agreed

"Then we'll have to find a way to wake her up!", Doc said

"We actually know someone who could!", Happy, and Sleepy announced

"Who?", they all replied

-5 minutes later-

Sleepy and Happy came back with a mysterious young man on a very white horse.

"Let us introduce you to, the Prince.", Sleepy said

"I heard that there was a fair maiden here?", the prince spoke

"Just this way", Sneezy pointed

The Prince walked over to where the dwarves has laid Shiro Yuki Hime, in a patch of flowers, and kissed her. With that, Shiro Yuki Hime woke up, and they live happily ever after with the dwarves.  

THE END

-reality-

By the time Schwartz had finished his story, Gritta had fallen asleep again. Schwartz was going to tuck her in, when suddenly he heard a moan or a groan.

'What the?', he thought to himself, as he went the window to peak a bit, only to find strange monsters roaming about,'What are _they_?!'

Having a feeling in his gut that told him that they should get away, he quickly ran to get a backpack, and started to put several needed items into it. After a while, Schwartz picked up Gritta from her bed, and carried her on his back, causing her to wake up.

"Pap, what's going on?", Gritta woke

"Something bad, but don't worry, your papa's here to protect you.", Schwartz smiled

"Ok."

They headed outside, and Schwartz tried something, he picked up a rock from the garden and threw it at a monster, it did nothing. Next, he did the same thing but threw it at the neighbors wall across from their house, and the same monster, and a few others walked in that direction.

'Strange...', Schwartz thought,' it's probably best to go that way. Our gate will cause too much noise.'

Schwartz climbed up on the wall, and started to head in the direction his gut told him to go, East.

-end of flashback-

"And that's how we got here...", Schwartz finished

"I'm surprised you survived for that long!",Akira spoke

"What? You think that your, Superior, wouldn't be able to survive, with the burden of a child?!"

"What, look at me! I have the responsibility of school kids!"

The two continued to argue. Hikari had gone out of the room, and was leaning against the wall, until Kagura came along.

"There you are! We were looking for you!", Kagura smiled

"What for?", Hikari asked

"Well, we're going to go search for some supplies down at the supermarket nearby, would you like to come?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Then let's go meet the others."

Hikari nodded his head in reply, as the two went back to the main room to join the others to go search for food and supplies.

Whereas for Akira and Schwartz they were still bickering in Schwartz's room, because Hikari had taken the key when they began to argue, and locked them in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were smart enought to figure out who was who, then you can skip this, if not then here you go:  
> Noir = Queen Schwartz = Prince Gritta = Shiro Yuki Hime  
> Nero: Huntsman  
> Wagon/Ticket = Mirror  
> Right = Bashful Akira = Happy  
> Tokatti = Sneezy Mio = Doc  
> Hikari = Gumpy Kagura = Dopey  
> Z/Zed = Sleepy


	6. Schwartz Nacht

It's been a week since they had left the nice comfy house. 

They found a car in the garage that they could use, luckily the car didn't make that much noise to attract  _them_.  

They stopped at a gas station and surprisingly the gas pumps still worked! While Tokatti and Kagura were filling up the car, Right, Schwartz, and Gritta went into the store for supplies, and Hikari and Akira were guarding the car in case  _they_ started to attack.

"Done!", Tokatti told Akira

"Ok, I'll go get the others."

"kyaaaa!", they heard a tiny scream

"Gritta!", Hikari, Mio, and Akira ran into the store to see a mutated  _one_  and some of _them_ with weapons

"you've got to be kidding me!", Mio muttered under her breath as she tried to shoot one of  _them_ with her new Glock

"Just shoot!", Schwartz mouthed to the other side as they were occupied with the mutated  _one_ , however see this  _it_ turned around to face the others

"Shit...", Akira growled,"  _They_ must be more aware when there's more food."

It went up to Hikari and the boy felt as if he was paralyzed, as it got closer, Akira and Mio shot/stabbed it.

The mutated one screeched,backed up and began to run towards the other group, only to jump over them and run out the doors.

"Shit, Kagura!", Hikari, coming back to, ran out realizing what that one was doing

"And then there were five...", Right chuckled scared

-outside-

Tokatti and Kagura were hiding in the car, and were shocked by what they saw run out of the store.

"C-can you even call that a THING?!", Kagura was beginning to almost hyperventilate 

"Calm down, Kagura!", Tokatti tried to reassure the smaller girl 

Then it jumped onto the car

"Hi-.....", Tokatti put his hand over Kagura's mouth

Hikari came running out of the store seconds later and stayed at a far distance," Don't look in its eyes!"

Tokatti managed to avoid it, however Kagura was paralyzed.

"Damn! Tokatti get ahold of the knife thats under your chair!"

Tokatti found a huge box full of nice antique knives

"Which one?!"

"Doesn't matter just take one, or we'll lose Kagura!"

Tokatti took a nice edged knife, "At the count of three?"

"Yeah! One, Three!", Hikari shot his gun and Tokatti stabbed the mutated one in the head

It stumbled out of the car and was stabbed in the head again by Tokatti. 

-Store-

Back inside the store, Akira, Mio, Right and Schwartz were having trouble dealing with  _them._ _  
_

They were cornered against the wall.

 "Daddy, I'm scared...", Gritta tried to hide herself behind her dads legs

"It's okay...", he replied as he looked at his surroundings 

Schwartz spotted a small window and motioned his head over there to Right.

Akira's eyes widened as he realized what Schwartz was going to do.

"Gritta, Right-nii here is going to help you. Ok?", Schwartz told his daughter 

"What about y-you?", Gritta eyes were starting to form tears

"I'll be fine I promise, you never wanted mom and I to fight right?"

"Daddy..."

Right climbed out first.

"Gritta come on.", Mio held out her hand 

Gritta didnt say anything and was hoisted onto Mio's shoulders and climbed out the window after Right.

Akira hesitated to leave Schwartz by himself, knowing it could be his last.

Suddenly he caught a necklace, "Don't worry about me, if you do , it'll make Gritta sad."

Akira understood, bowed, and began to climb out the window, before he was all the way outside, he turned back and looked to see Schwartz smiling.

-Outside- 

"Gritta, are you okay?", Right asked patting her head

The small girl said nothing as she began to weep.

"It's all right, ok?", Mio tried to comfort her despite being able to hear Schwartz shooting and run out of ammo

Then they could hear  _them_ beginning to tear him apart.

Right put his hands on Grittas ears but she said no.

"If I don't listen to daddy now, I'll not regret being here as he dies.", Gritta finally spoke

-Several Hours Later- 

Everyone had regrouped and were saddened to hears about Schwartz's sacrifice. 

"He was a good man...", Akira mumbled and went outside 

Few minutes later they could hear Akira softly playing his harmonica.

Gritta had fallen asleep in the car while they're driving, her face was wet from crying. 

The group stopped at a hill and put Schwartz grave there.

The words written were: Schwartz; a man with a brave soul for both his friends and family.

The group ended up staying up on the hill for the night. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encyclopedia:
> 
> 003: Weapon: they have the ability to carry weapons and attack, traits of former human beings.
> 
> 004: Mutated: they can put one into an illusion and then kill or turn one: like the 5/6th flame from Code: Breaker


	7. Life of the Dead

 

Hikari, Kagura and Gritta were put in charge of watching out for any of  _them_. 

Gritta was sitting on the top of the car.

Hikari and Kagura were sitting next to each other in the car.

 Kagura smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?", Hikari asked again  

"I can't keep thing hidden from you can I?", Kagura looked down at her feet," Remember when Tokatti and I were attacked back there?"

"Yeah...?"

"I think, I think I'm going blind!"

"Kagura!"

"It's fine it's just one eye... If I don't get proper treatment, I might become one of  _them_."

"If you received this injury from that attack, then it won't be long, will it?", Hikari's face fell

"I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner...", Kagura began to cry," I thought you'd be really mad at me..."

"I am, but I'm more worried right now."

"Thanks..."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to prevent you from becoming  _one._ "

The two sat in the warmth their bodies were able to provide as they waited for their friends to return. 

"You two look!", Gritta pointed in front of them

 Suddenly a long shadow could be seen from the outside of the car. Hikari motioned Gritta and Kagura to be quiet and crouch down. The front doors of the car had been left open. Who ever or whatever it was was walking into the car. Kagura began to shiver in fear. In the small strip of light that filtered the car, the face of one of  _them_ was illuminated.  _It_ got closer to the three's hiding place. _It_ sat itself on top of their hiding spot.

Any kind of movement, they'd be dead, no pun intended. Kagura began to shake uncontrollably. She saw a vision thought her half blind eye, it was the future; the future of their fate. Hikari, he became one of _them_ and Gritta was killed. It had been her fault, she hit the side of their hiding spot while panicking. At least, she knew what not to do. Hikari put his hand gently on her back, telling her to stay calm. Looking at Hikari, Kagura saw that he had tears streaming uncontrollably off his cheeks. Even the always so brave Hikari was crying in fear. Gritta was doing her best not to be scared. She didn't want to be looked down upon just because she was kid. 

Time seemed to have pass slowly. Eventually they were welcomed by the complete silence aside from _its_ heavy breathing and their shallow breathing.  After what felt eternity, they heard the familiar voices of their friends. They were relieved. However,  _it_ hadn't moved from the time it sat there, _its_ breathing could no longer be heard. They finally heard the loud footsteps of Right right outside the car.

"OH!", Right pointed at  _it_ ", It's one of  _them!"_

Mio and the other two males hurried over to the car. 

"Something seems wrong...", Right began to walk over to  _it_

Standing a good distance away from  _it,_ he poked it with a pole he found.   _It_ didn't move, so Right began to continuously poke it, with Mio taking his pole privileges away. 

"If  _it's_ here, where's Kagura, Gritta and Hikari?", Tokatti pointed out

All four of them look at  _it_ ,  _it_ couldn't have eaten them, right?!

"It really  _dead_ though...", Tokatti tried to joke, receiving a mouth cup from Right

"W-we're still alive!", a small voice squeaked

The three came out of their hiding spot. 

"Your still alive!", Mio hugged Kagura

"We wanted to make sure  _it_ was really  _dead_...", Hikari said

"It was really strange...", Kagura added,"  _It_ walked onto our bus and just sat here..."

"As if it was dying..."

"Which it did.", Gritta said

Looking carefully at the corspe, of the already dead. Hikari saw something in it's hand. Keys for something. 

"What could these be for?", Hikari saw a house number, immediately dropping them 

"What's wrong Hikari?", Kagura asked

"This is my grandpa...", he choked 

"Eh?!", everyone said

"I thought you killed your only family already!", Tokatti pushed his glasses up his nose

"My grandpa was the weakest, so he'd always stay home. That's why it was always my grandma who came over..."

"Doesn't this make him the one who bit your grandma?", Mio asked

"I don't know for sure, maybe...", Hikari turned away from the group," Please leave my alone for now..."

'Hikari', Kagura though worried

"Let's go Kagura-chan.", Gritta took the taller girl's hand

Kagura smiled solemnly as the group left Hikari alone. 

Moment's later, Hikari reappeared out of the car with his left eye missing. 

"Hikari, you're eye!", Kagura ran up to him," Was  _it_ still alive after all?!"

"I gouged it out myself...", he showed his bloodied hand

"Why...?"

"...", the shorter boy didn't know why

"So you did something so reckless?!"

"You've lost an eye too. Even I can tell now. It's all blurry and empty looking..."

"Hikari...", Kagura balled her hands into fists," Then let me too!"

Hikari took a step back, "Kagura!"

"I saw something I wish I didn't see today...", Kagura looked at Hikari with determination," So please let me dig my eye out too!"

Hikari reluctantly handed his knife over to Kagura.

Carefully, and painfully the slightly taller girl began to gouge her right eye out. 

After a while, she was done. 

"See, now we're even.", Kagura smiled shakily

"At least bandage it for the time being...", Hikari got the first aid kit out

"I'll do yours first!", Kagura snatched it out of his hands

Before he could argue, Kagura was already bandaging the left side of his head.

"Now, you can do mine!", Kagura returned the first aid kit to Hikari

While wrapping the right side of Kagura's head he spoke," Thanks..."

"For what?"

"Being there..."

"Don't worry about it.", Kagura smiled to herself

From afar the others had seen the scene unfold. 

"When will we able to return to the car?", Right asked," All our food is there..."

He was slapped for his gluttony. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encyclopedia:
> 
> 005: dying : they're mostly passive and can smell following the scent of a loved one, then dying there peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Gritta and Schwartz will come in later.  
> Italicized them; is what the zombies are called, because in both the original versions of HoTD manga and anime, the zombies were referred to as them.


End file.
